rrbz and ppgz love story
by harrylover4896
Summary: ppgz go to find out rrbz go too
1. Chapter 1 prologue

prologue blossom was in the park when a write light came at a little girl blossom got hit in stayed and turned into hyper blossom and on the side of town a kid was blowing bubbles and a girl named bubbles she saw a write light caming to the girl so got in the way and she turned into rolling bubbles buttercup was on her way home a write light was going right for a little boy so she got in the way and turn into power buttercup well little girl playing a guitar and Kendra was walking by and saw the little girl playing the guitar then she saw a write light coming to the little girl she went and hugged the girl and write light hit Kendra and she became rocking Kendra.


	2. Chapter 2 find out

Kendra pov

the teacher was talking then there was a lond noise so she went to see what it is and came back in with four boys and walked to us four girls

teacher:you four girls will show the four boys ok and no buts got it

all four girls:yes ms. kean

the girls got up walked out of class to show the boys around the school blossom and the boy with a red hat on went right bubbles and the in blue went lift and I went straight with a boy with blonde with grey eyes and buttercup went to the gym with a boy that looked like her well I was walking a few boys stopped me to ask me out and I said no and they asked why not and the guy behind me said because she has a boyfriend and they said who is her boyfriend and the guy behind me said I am her boyfriend so stop asking out my girlfriend and they said well if you are her boyfriend then you won't mind if we ask you to kiss her on the lips and the boy behind me turn me around and kissed me and I liked it and the guys that tired to ask me out walked way he stopped and I blushed

the guy that kissed me said: your cute when you blush

I said: (blushing a deeper red) thanks what's your name

the guy that kissed me said: my name is draco and what is your name I bet it is as cute as you are

I said: (blushing more) my name is Kendra

draco said: that's a cute name for a cute girl like you

I started to walk again still blushing he walked up to me and smiled a hearted smile and we walked into blossom and the guy with the red hat and she was blushing like a mad man and so was I

blossom said: hi Kendra this brick, brick this is Kendra

brick said: hi Kendra nice to meet you

blossom said: Kendra can I talk to you a minute

I said: sure

me and blossom walked way from the boys and started talking

blossom said: well we were on the tour a few guys came up to and asked me out and I said no and they asked why not and brick said I had a boyfriend and they asked who was it and brick said it was him and they said well if you are her boyfriend then if you kiss her on the lips so brick came up to me and pulled me into a kiss and I liked it and I think I might like him

I said: same thing happen to me I think I like draco

she said: who is draco

I said: the boy with blonde and grey eyes with a sweet voice

blossom said: sounds like you are in love with him Kendra

I said: (blushing and looking at him) you think so

blossom said: girl I know so from the way you talk about him you be in love

I said: I just hope he likes me the way I like him

blossom said: girl trust me no guy just kisses a girl like that if they don't like them

draco pov

the way I kissed her I felt fireworks in that kiss and I like her a lot I just hope she likes me the way I like her I was snapped out of my thoughts by brick

brick said: dude what are you thinking

I said: n-n-nothing

brick said: you are thinking about something or you won't stammered

I said: ok fine I was thinking of Kendra

brick said: you really like her don't you

I said: yes a lot I just hope she likes me the way I like her

brick said: trust me she dose

the girls walk back over to us and Kendra was blushing she is so cute when she dose that I wish she was my girl I will treat her right

Kendra said: hi what were you talking about

brick said: nothing

blossom dose the puppy dog face and says: please brick tell us you were talking about

brick said: we talking about draco's crush on Kendra

I started to blush red and I looked at Kendra and I saw she was blushing

Kendra asked: is that true draco

I said:(blushing more) um uh ya

Kendra said: I-I-I-I l-l-like you too


End file.
